Just A Little Peace
by Enigmaforum
Summary: The world was shaking and so close to burning up around her and she couldn't breathe. All she could do was focus on that one spot in front of her. One singular spot and it felt like she was going to scream. Spoilers for the Winter Finale!


**Title: Just A Little Peace**

**Ship: Skye x Trip**

**Prompt: Cute Christmas Fluff Trip x Skye**

**A/N: For the AOS holiday exchange on Tumblr. In which I utterly refuse to acknowledge what happened to Trip in the winter finale. If Coulson can live so can Trip! I hope you enjoy this prompt fill!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own these characters.**

XXXXXXXXXX

She could feel the ground quaking beneath her feet, the vibrations around her, and screams of the earth shattered through her as the light from the diviner faded in front of her taking her view of Raina with it. She didn't care. She couldn't care. Not now. Not in this moment when the world had started to open around her and she could focus again and forced herself to look at the spot where Trip had been. Her heart was numb and she forced herself to breathe through the panic that had started to pulse through her as she picked her feet up and forced them to move just a few feet.

Trip had been in this spot and he wasn't there anymore. She dropped to her knees; her numb heart started to break as she tried to search for something, anything that might remain. He'd disappeared right in front of her, crumbled to nothing and she hadn't been able to stop it. She couldn't leave this room without anything of his. She couldn't leave. She couldn't-

"Now those tears aren't for me are they?"

She jumped, the earth jumped with her, and she turned to find Trip's smiling face right in front of hers. She brought a hand up to her cheeks and wiped away tears she hadn't felt fall as she felt the earth rumble beneath her.

"I watched you-"

"Yeah you did. But we both know we bring the noise and funk wherever I go. I wasn't going out so easily."

"How?"

"The diviner," he nodded to the mantle as he held a hand out to her. She took it, let him help her up, held his hand, felt his very real flesh beneath hers, felt a buzzing beneath the surface and watched his smile brighten when she met his eyes again. "Guess my something more just took a few minutes to figure itself out."

"You were hurt," she pointed to his chest, he nodded.

"I guess alien cocoon materials healed it."

"You're alive? Really alive?"

"Does it feel like anything else?" he brought her hand to his heart and she could feel it beating against her flesh. She stepped closer and wrapped both arms around his body, felt it warm against hers as he held her close.

"Trip."

"Skye."

She breathed to the sound of her name, to the earth settling beneath her, to the relief coursing through her, to Trip against her. She breathed and let her head clear and started to take stock of what had happened to them.

"Raina got away."

"I figured."

"We're different now."

"Weren't we always different?" he looked down at her. She nodded.

"But now….who are we?"

"I'm Trip. You're Skye," he said as she finally pulled away from him and started to walk around the room they were still stuck in.

"We can't go back to the team," she said suddenly. "Not yet at least. Not until we know we're safe and what we can do."

"I know," Trip said. "But we shouldn't split up either. Not when we're one of 3 people that have been exposed to this," he nodded towards the center of room. "Not when we're teammates. We're in this together now."

"Yeah?" she asked, he nodded. She grinned. She wouldn't have to do this alone. Whatever this was, whoever they were now, it was going to be together. Even if she was starting to suspect that what they could do was different. "Well first step is getting out of this room. Without the others knowing...because they wouldn't let us go."

"No they wouldn't," Trip glanced around. "The second they think its stable they'll start punching holes. We need to be out of here by then. "

"We need to make them think we're dead," she kicked the ground, still covered in black ash. "Shouldn't be too hard at this point. Your bloods on the ground and I can leave some tatters of my clothes. And we need to take that with us," she pointed to the diviner. "Whatever it is it's changed us. I want to know how. But how do we get out….better yet what way did Raina take because I have a feeling that she is going to be an issue."

"Agreed on the diviner and most definitely agreed on Raina. But first we need to regroup. Figure out what we're dealing with first," Trip commented.

"Where should we try and go? I could try some of my Rising Tide contacts but it'll take time. And supplies," Skye sighed as she stopped in front of him. "Everything we have is on the bus."

"Then we get new things. I have a couple of safe houses no one knows about if you trust me."

"Always will," Skye smiled and then jumped when she heard noise coming from outside. The ground rumbled, she looked down and then back to him. "Time to go."

He bent down, picked up a jagged rock and tossed it to her. She didn't need prompting to start cutting parts of her shirt to scatter on the ground with the leftovers from the ash. She hated to do it but it was the only way the team wouldn't look for them. They had to be dead right now. They had to figure things out. She had to figure out how to make the earth stop shaking around her and find out what Trip could do. So many questions and they needed time to find the answers. Together. They could find the answers together. They wouldn't be alone.

"Ready," she breathed as she finished with her shirt and turned to find him staring at the diviner. Hand out, ready to grab for it, but hesitant. She couldn't blame him. "I'll get it, if you want. It likes me."

He shook his head before he took a breath and grabbed it. She watched it glow with his touch, watched as he shifted with the power it gave off before it died off and he made his way back to her.

"Guess it likes me too," he winced as another shout came from the other side of the wall.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

"Simple fly girl," he grinned as he reached out and pulled her to him. "We breathe and see exactly what these new powers of mine can do."

"What the hell do you-"

Anything else she said was lost in a haze of air as they disappeared from the room, their friends, and lives as they knew it.

**12 hours later.**

_Douce nuit, sainte nuit…_

He stared at the lights on the Champs Elysees outside of his window as he sipped at the hot chocolate in his hands and listened to the Christmas music blaring through the speakers he had set up in the room. He was still shivering from the journey he'd forced his just healed body to make just a few hours ago, could still fee the currents in the air moving around him as he took deep breath after deep breath.

"Trip?"

He glanced back to find that Skye had wandered up in a pair of his sweats, wet hair pulled into a bun from the shower she'd just finished with. He smiled, grateful that they'd both made out of the situation alive if not wholly intact. But they would figure it out.

"I've been so focused on the mission that I forgot it was so close to Christmas," he told her. "I put your clothes in the washer, but the shirt wasn't salvageable. We'll go out in the city tomorrow and get you some clothes."

"Figures the first time I get to Paris is when we're on the run," she sighed as she leaned against him.

"We'll be ok," he promised. "No one knows about this safe house and the city's a good place to hide or get lost in. I figure we can recoup here for a little while and then go somewhere more remote."

"Travelling by Air Trip again?" she grinned, he nodded.

"Well now I can really make an entrance while you make the ground shake," he smiled. "Can be our new act."

"We'll make millions," she laughed as she closed her eyes. "Long day huh?"

"Long life," he countered as he put his mug down onto a side table and wrapped an around her side. "But let's make it all a tomorrow problem. Tonight let's just enjoy the lights of the city and the music."

"I don't even know what Christmas song they're playing," she pouted. "French wasn't covered for me."

"Silent Night," he replied. "Nothing like the classics."

"You should translate for me," she smiled.

"I should?"

"You should," she nodded.

"Well if the lady commands."

Skye cuddled closer to him as he started translating over the soft sounds of the woman singing. They had a lot to deal with, a lot of questions to answer, but like he said, it would be a tomorrow problem. Tonight it was about them getting just a little peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading! As always feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
